Downfall
'Downfall '''is the second episode of the anime. Plot Dr. Kenzo Tenma is operating on the boy and successfully removes the bullet. The operation was a success and the boy was saved. He goes outside and sighes in peace and takes a rest on the couch. Then Drs. Boyer and Eisen walk in and ask how did his operation went, which Tenma is glad to answer it went well; but when he asks how did their operation went Boyer responds: "the mayor wasn't so lucky". They go on to reprimend him and accuse him that the mayor's demise is his fault. Dr. Oppenheimer also joins in the reprimendment and accuses Tenma of leaving the team before the operation and disobeying the director's orders. They leave Tenma desperately crying for atonement, then, a nurse approaches to congratulate Tenma for his performance on the kid's operation but he leaves too. Udo Heinemann is holding a televised press conference at the hospital about the demise of mayor Roedecker. Tenma watches the conference from his house in the TV. The news then change into the murder of the Lieberts. Next day, at the hospital, Tenma is handing over preescriptions for pills to the nurses while still spacing out. A nurse realizes it and gets him to come back. Dr. Becker arrives to cheer up his friend but is unsuccessful and leaves. Egon Weißbach, a police detective, arrives to the hospital and catches a running nurse. He says he must interrogate the girl but the nurse answers that the girl has gone missing from her room. She says the girl is always slipping out of her room and roaming the hospital. The girl is roaming in the corridor mumbling "kill". Next, we see a gala where Udo Heinemann is talking about how great Eisler Memorial Hospital is. People clap and Tenma claps sadly from the back. A clap is dedicated to Drs. Boyer and Eisen for striving to save the mayor to the end. Tenma is sadly drinking wine in a corner when he spots Director Udo Heinemann. He leaves his cup and goes off to face him. He seemingly forgives Tenma for the incident. The head of neurosurgery is called upon and Tenma starts to approach but Udo stops him, since Dr. Boyer is the new head of neurosurgery. Udo explains that while Tenma is allowed to stay in the hospital he will never be promoted, accepted a research paper or given a recommendation to translate. Tenma looks destroyed Tenma walks out of the gala just as Eva arrives in a limousine. Tenma tries to persuade her to persuade his father to forgive him. She responds by throwing away her engagement ring, officially breaking up with him. Tenma is completely destroyed as Eva flirts with Dr. Neuer at the door. The boy is sleeping in an apparent coma and Tenma is right next to him. Tenma confesses to him on how he got to come to Germany and his relationship with Udo, Eva and the Eisler Memorial Hospital. Finally he exclaims that he'd (Udo) be better off dead. He thanks the kid on how he taught him this. Tenma leaves and the boy awakes. Egon unseccessfully tries to communicate with the girl, Anna. A doctor explains further her condition and Egon confesses that he needs to be quick so the BKA won't take over the case. He proposes to let her see her brother and that will eliminate the shock. The doctor denies it saying it would be too risky. Dr. Becker approaches Tenma to try to cheer him up again. Tenma says that they have been working him to the bone with emergency surgeries. The boy, Johan, is being recieving gifts and letters of encouragement. Udo, Boyer and Oppenheimer are at his room thinking about the possibility of giving the media a picture of the twins and sell their heartbreaking story to the news. Tenma doesn't allow it so they decide to remove him as the boys attending physician. Udo takes a bag of candy from the table next to Johan and eats one, he offers more to the doctors and they take it. Tenma is taking care of Mrs. Henkel when she hears a scream. Anna is seen unconcious on the arms of a doctor. He asks what happened and they respond that they brought her in to see her brother. He asks why would they do that? He then sees Dr. Boyer with a camera. Boyer informs him that he was dismissed as the boys physician. Johan is fully awake and he is seen crying and reaching out for his sister. They throw out Tenma off the room and into the hall, ordering him to go back to his post. Tenma is drunk on the street mumbling about how much he hates the doctors. He fall drunk on some boxes in an alley and falls asleep. Eva enter to her mansion and calls out for her father with no response. As a nurse finds two corpses in the floor of Drs. Boyer and Oppenheimer. Eva finds his father's corpse on his desk. Tenma is then seen in his bed drunk while catching a sleep. Characters * Kenzo Tenma * Johan Liebert * Nina Fortner / Anna Liebert * Eva Heinemann * Udo Heinemann * Dr. Becker * Egon Weißbach * Mayor Roedecker (mentioned) * Dr. Oppenheimer * Dr. Boyer * Dr. Eisen * Dr. Neuer * Ms. Henkel * 5 unnamed nurses * 3 unnamed doctors Deaths * Mayor Roedecker * Dr. Oppenheimer * Dr. Boyer * Udo Heinemann Quotes * Kenzo Tenma: ''"Live on kid. Survive and have a good life". * Eva Heinemann: "Spare me Kenzo, you're such a fool". * Kenzo Tenma: " He'd be better off dead!!!" Category:Episodes Category:Anime